Tomorrow's Future
by mandymui
Summary: Ryoma is returuning from America. It's Been years. He really misses his home. He misses his cat. Will he like Tomorrow's Future?
1. Chapter 1

**(C 1) Tomorrow's Future **

Mandiix: Okay, as much I do not want to say this I am a dis---  
Kawamura racquet is placed in hands: DISCLAIMER!  
Mandiix: Yes I am a dis-  
Eiji: DISCLAIMER  
Mandiix: I am a dis --  
Oishi: Our little author here is a Disclaimer  
Mandiix: SHUT UP! I AM A DISCLAIMER! FINALLY I GOT THROUGH THE STUPID PROCESS

Forewords:

Echizen, Ryoma  
Age: 24birthday just pasted  
Status: Single  
Profession: Tennis Prodigy  
Residence: America/Japan  
Family Info: Brother, Cousin, Dad, Mom

Echizen, Nanjiroh  
Age: 38+  
Status: Married  
Profession: Retired, None  
Residence: Japan  
Family Info: 2 Sons, Niece, Wife

Ryuzaki, Sumire  
Age: 50+  
Status: Widow  
Profession: Coach at Seigaku  
Residence: Japan  
Family Info: Granddaughter

Ryuzaki, Sakuno  
Age: 23birthday is yet to come  
Status: Single  
Profession: Fashion designer/part time chief/part time Tennis player  
Residence: Hong Kong/Japan she picked up some Chinese in HK  
Family Info: Grandma obaa-chan

Tezuka, Kunimitsu  
Age: 26  
Status: Single  
Profession: Tennis Prodigy  
Residence: Japan/Where ever in the world with Tennis Tournaments  
Family Info: Sister, Father, Mother I added that he has a sister

Tezuka, Sayuri  
Age: 25  
Status: Fuji  
Profession: Make-Up artist/Tennis Player  
Residence: Japan/Where ever there were magazine shots  
Family Info: Brother, Father, Mother

Inui, Sadaharu  
Age: 26  
Status: Single  
Profession: Inui Juice formulas/Scientist/Part time tennis player  
Residence: Japan  
Family Info: Mother, Father

Momoshiro, Takeshi  
Age: 25  
Status: Single  
Profession: Tennis Player  
Residence: Japan  
Family Info: Mother, Father

Kawamura, Takashi  
Age: 25  
Status: Single  
Profession: Tennis player/Pro Su-Shi chief  
Residence: Japan  
Family Info: Father

Oishi, Syuichiroh  
Age: 25  
Status: Single  
Profession: Tennis Player  
Residence: Japan  
Family Info: Father, Mother

Fuji, Syususke  
Age: 26  
Status: Sayuri  
Profession: Tennis Prodigy  
Residence: Japan  
Family Info: Sister, Brother, Father, Mother

There will be special guests features!

Chapter 1: Conversation

Sumire: Sakuno! Hurry up! Its time to go to the Airport!  
Sakuno runs downstairs.  
Sakuno: H-Hai!  
---In the car---  
Sakuno: Obaa-Chan! Who's coming back today again?  
Sumire: Echizen! Echizen, Ryoma!  
Sakuno: Echizen. Echizen Ryoma?  
Sumire: Yosh!  
Sakuno: Ahh! Ryoma-kun?  
Sumire: Hai!  
--Tezuka Residence--  
Tezuka bonchou: Sayuri! Are you done yet?  
Sayuri: H-Hai! I can't wait to see Sakuno!  
Tezuka: Ehh? Girls.  
Sayuri: Yes?  
Tezuka: Nothing.  
--At the Airport--  
Horio: I wonder how Echizen is doing?  
Tomoka: Ahh. My Ryoma-San is coming back.  
Tomoka brought along the Ryoma Echizen freshman fan club from Seigaku

Girl: Ryoma-San!  
Sayuri: Ehh? What happened?  
Fuji: Hehe.. Tomoka brought along the Ryoma Echizen fan club from Seigaku.  
Sayuri: Ehh? Weird! Ryoma will be so annoyed by his fans. Gomen! I need to wash my hands.  
Sayuri walks to the restroom and she hears something. She looks. It's Sakuno? She sees that she is getting threatening. She takes out her cell and records the conversation with her phone including the sound and video.  
--Sayuri P.O.V--  
This might be useful.  
--End of P.O.V--  
Sayuri washes her hands and goes back to the waiting area.  
--Waiting Area--  
Sayuri: Ayy! Fuji! Look at this!  
Sayuri takes out her cell phone.  
Fuji: Ehh? What's this?  
Sayuri shows Fuji the Video.  
Sayuri: Fuji! Do not tell anyone, GOT IT?  
Fuji frightened for the first time: H-Hai!  
Sayuri: okay good. Grins  
Fuji: Hehe.  
--Fuji P.O.V--  
Sometimes I wonder why is she my girlfriend. On the other hand, at least she's smart, cute, and careful.  
--End of P.O.V

------------------------------------  
Review please! I'm sorry for the lack of Ryoma in this but I will add a lot of him next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**(C2) Tomorrow's Future**

Chapter2: Inui Juice Works  
--At the Airport--  
Fans cried out when Japan's very own Ryoma Echizen arrived. "Ryoma-san!" cried all the fans. "Ay! Ryoma-san!" Tomoka said with and ultra loud voice. The senior and sophomore "Prince Ryoma (hee hee I got that from Princess of Tennis" Ryoma fan club were in a stunningly red, white, and blue outfit. Cheering. "Go! Go! Go Ryoma Echizen!" Echizen eyes were widening. He walked towards a his cat Kauprin, which was in the same direction as the "Prince Ryoma" fan club captain, Gillian Sudokun.(made up character) Gillian panicked as if she was getting proposed by the world's biggest star. No one could've blamed her because Ryoma was looking like he was going to hug her. Ryoma was curious about who was holding his cat. When she turned around, they met eye to eye. Gillian looked at Ryoma. He was getting closer. Ryoma suddenly yelled out " Kauprin!" Gillian was envied about Sakuno. She how ever did not notice how Fuji and Sayuri looked at her. They were looking at her as if she was crazy.

"You see that's why women is ALOT of trouble" Fuji thought but the words accidentally slipped out of his mouth. It wasn't yelling like how Ryoma reacted to his cat, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear it. Including Sayuri. "What did you say?" Sayuri asked putting on a fake grin. "Women is a lot of trouble! Especially when you have a girl-uh oh.." Fuji said. "When you have a girl?" Sayuri said. "Go on" Sayuri added. "You better start running now Fuji. My sister has a temper and will run pretty quick!" Tezuka said. "RUN FUJI-SAN/SENPAI" Some of Fuji's girl fans cried. Ryoma and Momo were cracking up like crazy. "Haahaa.. Y-You shou-should see th-the lo-look- haa haa haa on Fuji senpai's f-fa-fac-face! HA HA HA!" said Momo. "Ha you two. He hee hee very funny huh?" Sakuno asked. "Yea"-slipped out of Ryoma and Momo's mouth. "Eh. Inui senpai can I borrow some of you Inui juice collection?" Sakuno asked. "Sure! I need to gather Data". Everyone except Fuji, Tezuka, Sayuri, and Sakuno fainted. "Here" Inui handed the juice to Sakuno. "Thank you" Sakuno bowed. Since it was in a bottle it was easy to chase Momo senpai and Ryoma-kun with. Sakuno thought. She was right. Momo and Ryoma ended up being laughed other than getting laughed.

--At a Restaurant--  
"Ayy. I learned to never ever open your mouth about women. Especially when your girlfriend is right there." Fuji said when he was eating. "Aww. How nice! Fuji learned his lesson." Momo cried out loud especially when he was getting stared at from Sakuno and Sayuri. " One, two, three!" Sakuno and Sayuri was about to run but Momo was already running. Sayuri persisted to run. Fuji chased after her. Sayuri runs like 500-horse power per hour. So where could Momo hide? "Wait. Wait! Sa-Sayu-Sayuri!" Fuji was out of breath. Sayuri turned. There it was right in back of her was a bundle of flowers and there Fuji was holding a box. Everyone came running to see this moment. "Sorry Sayuri. About this morning." Fuji apologized. "Aww. So sweet" Sayuri said. She walked back to Fuji. Fuji opened the box. It was a necklace that said "Syusuke (heart) Sayuri. "Aww.. Fuji-senpai you're so mushy" Momo commented. All eyes were turn on him.

"Uh-oh not a good idea to say that was it?" Momo asked. "Sayuri?" Fuji asked Sayuri to hold the flower and necklace. "Okay" Sayuri winked. Suddenly, Fuji ran after Momo unexpectedly. "Go! Fight-to Fuji!" Everyone yelled. "I know you can do it" Sayuri said. So, as expected. Momo was caught. His punishment was..  
1) Pay for the dinner.  
2) When anyone goes shopping that is somehow related to the Seigaku regulars tennis club goes shopping Momo must pay and carry the bags  
"and 3 you have to sing in front of 1 person-" Sayuri was interrupted. "1 person okay good!" Momo said. "Glad your happy. Oh I meant that you sing in front of 1 person. That person records it and sends it to everyone we know." Sayuri laughs. "uh-oh" Momo was about to faint. "Hoi! Everyone lets go shopping" Eiji said. "Yosh! fshhh.fshh. PETS! ANIMALS!" Kaidoh cried.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay, thanks for the review! Uhm. Here it is!


	3. Chapter 3

**(C3) Tomorrow's Future**  
Chapter 3: Inui Juice: Zero

--The Next Day--  
Ryoma was walking down the streets. Sayuri had given him the flyer earlier. "R-Ry-Ryoma-kun may I come with you?" Sakuno said running up to Ryoma. "Mada Mada Dane. Catch your breath first." Ryoma said while ignoring Sakuno. "H-Ha-Hai!" Sakuno tried hard to get her breath. "Hoi! Hoi! Sakuno-kun!" Greeted the red-haired hyper acrobat. "Kunichiwa" Sakuno bowed. "Good Morning, Eiji, Sakuno-kun" Fuji greeted. "Nya! No fair! Oishi is on a bike while we are walking" Eiji complained. "AYY! FUJI-SENPAI MAY BE JOIN YOU?" Tomoka asked. Well, uh-err not really asking but screaming. "Sure. Why not?" Fuji asked. "Hello Everyone/Fshh" Momo and Kaidoh said at the same time. They were going to pick a quarrel when suddenly, a little girl came and who was carrying a kitten got Kaidoh's attention. "Fshh. Fshh. Come here kitty!" Kaidoh said. "Eyy! Mister would you like to buy a kitten for 5 dollars? Its for the Adoption center." A basket full of kitties suddenly appeared out of nowhere behind the girls back. "Fshh. Here you go" Kaidoh handed the little girl the money. "Fshh. Kitty Kitty." Kaidoh kept on repeating. "Ehh?" Everyone said while falling anime style. "Me-Fshh" The kitty started to Fshh. "Were here!" Momo said. "Kunichiwa!" Sumire, Kawamura, the two Tezukas, Inui greeted.

"Remember! Today is our Reunion party!" Sayuri said cheerfully. "Sorry! If we were late!" The trio said." Its okay, la" Sayuri said. She had picked that up when she was sent to Hong Kong for college. "Alright, let's let the party begin." Tezuka said coolly. Guess where they were. They were at Sea World! Eiji is too excited "Hoi! Hoi! ANIMALS!" exclaimed the red-haired boy. "HEY! That's supposed to be my line! ANIMALS! Fshh" Kaidoh said angrily. They played at the Sea World for half the day, until 5:45. "Hai! Everyone gather up." Sayuri commanded. "Nya! I don't want to leave!" Eiji whined. "Oh. Okay! They you'll drink water and we'll go to the restaurant. Bye Eiji-Senpai" Sayuri said calmly. "I booked a room EXTREMLY large with LOTS of FOOD and GAMES!" Sayuri added emphasizing the capitalized words. "Nya! Lets go!" Eiji said at the hearing of extremely, lots, foods, and games. "Okay. I thought so." Sayuri said. The group walked to the restaurant. Here we are. Everyone gazed around the room, except Sayuri and Tezuka of course. "Waa! This is large!" Momo said. "AHH! AM I GOING TO PAY FOR IT?" Momo screamed remembering what happened yesterday. "No.." Tezuka said. "Our uncle owns the restaurant. So we got the room and everything for free" Sayuri said innocently. "Ohh. I see" Momo said. Sayuri walked on to the stage. Everyone looked at her. "Hello? Testing. Testing." She spoke. She took out a large notebook from her bag. "Nya. INUI SENPAI WHAT DID YOU DO WITH OUR LITTLE SAYURI KUN?" Eiji exclaimed. "EIJI! Calm down!" Sayuri screamed while looking for the page. "Ahh. Here it is." Okay everyone. The food would be served late at about 7:30. So our first game. True or False. Me and Fuji will be your host!" Sayuri explained. Everyone was silent. Fuji smiled his I-like-to-torture-my-teammates-with-this-game smile. "Uh-Oh" Momo said. "Okay This game is extremely fair. We pick a name from this big hat and we asked them a question and they have to answer Yes, no, true, or false." Sayuri spoke. "Our first person to suf- I mean to answer the question is-" Fuji was interrupted. "Who ever does not tell the truth has to drink Inui-Senpai's special juice, Zero Calories!" Sayuri said "Is. Eiji!" Fuji said. "Nya, go!" Eiji whined. 

"Eiji! (Reading from the book) Did you ever stepped on or touched dung while doing acrobatics?" Fuji asked. Eiji sweating, said "Nya! NO!" "Oh really?" Sakuno asked. "NO! NEVER! NYA!" Eiji shrieked. "I guess we had Eiji-Senpai's 3 N's. No, Never, and Nya." Sayuri said. "Well, Eiji you-" Fuji said while handing the mic to Inui. "You have 49 percent of telling the truth and 51 of lying. The truth is that you-" Inui was interrupted. "FINE! I DID! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Eiji said. "Here try this." Inui was handing Eiji some contents of Zero. Eiji tried it. "AHHH! TOO SPICY! WATER! WATER! WATER!" Eiji screamed before he fainted. "How rude. I got the taste correct." The data man said. SNAP! Sayuri took a picture. She then pulled out a laptop out of her bag. Plugged the camera into the printer and bam. A picture came out of a printer close by. "What does she have in that bag of hers?" Eiji thought. "Perfect. Here you go Fuji!" Sayuri handed Fuji the picture to put into the book. Its 7. Everyone is worn out of the Inui Juice. Everyone fainted. Fuji was about to faint, but luckily Sayuri drank half of the shot gun and he drank half. "Phew! That was close." Everyone woke up. Suddenly, Fuji fell down. Sayuri looked around and she was the only one awake. She was what you call a partial doctor. She was going to do CPR but, she spotted a wounded puppy. She touched it and she accidentally poured the Inui Juice on herself. She went to get a towel and water but she was infected, too so she fell on top of Fuji. The puppy was everywhere. Suddenly, somehow everyone was awoken by the smell of the food. Kaidoh didn't care. He wanted to play with the animal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tomorrow's Future**

Chapter 4

"Nya! Its so not fair! No fair, No fair!" Eiji complained. "Sorry, Life is life!" Sayuri added sophisticatedly. "Fshh, puppy puppy!" Kaidoh was saying. "Fshh, fshh" The puppy said. You know, Sayuri+Fuji+Camera equals a Very Dangerous creature. That is why Eiji is complaining. While Eiji was eating so unmannered Sayuri and Fuji took pictures, and of course printed them out. Here comes the real game. "This is our next game, Dare or Consequences?" Sayuri said. This time. She and Fuji had to play, too. "Okay, you might think its the same but no its not. Consequence is when you are given something very hard to do and if you fail, you will have to suffer the consequence. Dare is when of course your dared to do something. To make it even funner, I invited some girlfriends of mine to come!" Sayuri added happily. "YOSH!" Momo said under his breath. "Eww, Momo you are so dead cause I invited ANN!" Sayuri said. Momo had no expression. "Okay, so the girls are: Katherine, Samantha, Sharon, Nancy, & of course our love-able Ann! There is also Kathy, Joespine & Michelle! This **_is_** going to be very fun!" Exclaimed Sayuri. "Okay, this is how it works, we give each of you a piece of paper and there is a certain number. If we get your number here in this tank", where Sayuri magically had put of no where. " Okay? So then we ask this person to do this to this person!" Sayuri said. "Alrgihts!" They all said.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright first to go, number 10 uhm, smacks number 14 in the face." Sayuri said. "Fou-Fourteen" said Momoshiro. "Ten" Ann said suprisingly. So then went to the center of the stage. -PAKK- Ann did. "Show no mercy" Ann replied to Momo's scream. "Wow, that is really show no mercy.. What did you do Momo?" Sayuri asked. "Nothing" Momo replied. Ann giggled. "I did say show no mercy" Ann said while giggling. "Okay next.. Is.. Ann please help us pick the first person" "My pleasure." So Ann picked out number 5. "Number 5 kisses Number.." Momo was choosing. "Number 5 kisses Number 8 on the forehead. "Eto, Number 8" Sakuno held up. "Number 5" Ryoma said ever-so-cooly. "Well, you gotta do what you GOTTA do!" So being forced. Ryoma kissed Sakuno in the forehead. -SNAP- goes the dangerous digital camera. "Wow, Fuji should we use this as our christmas or New year's Card?" Sayuri asked. "Hmm, maybe both!" Fuji said. "Mada Mada Dane!" That was all Ryoma could say. "Aww, look our little O'chibi chan is getting afraid!" Eiji added. "Alrights, thats all we wanted. Next we have SuShi marathon!" Exclaimed Sayuri. "From our own Kawamura-senpai's Sushi resturant!" Sayuri added. "YOSH!" Momo and Eiji screamed. Sayuri just blinked.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, Sushi it is. We have agano, california rolls, spider rolls, egg rolls, and many more! Here comes the Sushi!" Sayuri said. Ryoma and Momo were eating the agano like crazy. Fuji was eating wasabi rolls, which Eiji didn't know. "Kaidoh! You know I like agano rolls!" Eiji exclaimed as Kaidoh ate the one and only agano on the plate. Eiji glanced over at Momo and Ryoma, the two ate 4 whole plates of agano sushi. "They.. are?" Eiji was saying under his breath. "Ehh! Fuji so mean, you are eating rolls all by yourself!" Eiji said. "Fuji! Look over there!" Eiji said as he stole a roll from Fuji. "WAHHA! What is that?" Eiji said crying. "Wasabi rolls!" Fuji said happily. While the others were eating Sayruri and Sakuno were making deserts in the kitchen.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Eh, Sakuno-chan what do you think of Ryoma?" Sayuri asked while winking at Sakuno. "Eh, uhm, he-he-he is nice, kind, but he doesn't show it!" Sakuno said blushing. "Oh?" Sayuri said while Sakuno was realizing what she said. "Oh, I was joking, hehee!" Sakuno tried to cover up. "Ohh, So you do like him!" Sayuri said. "No! No! Eto.. He is very charming, smart, kind, cool, everything a girl could ever want!" Sakuno said in a dreamy voice. "Oh! Sakuno likes Ryoma!" Sayuri started to sing. "Eto! Sayuri-senpai can you keep it a secret for me?" Sakuno asked. "Okay, la. Since you are coach Ryzaki's granddaughter!" Sayuri said sincerely. "Come on! We have to get the tiramisu done before the pigs are finished with the Sushi!" Sayuri added. "Ahh! Sayuri, we are done with the cookies and ice-milk tea. Are you done with the Tira-wahh! So pretty. Can I try one?" Nancy asked with a puppy face. Sayuri, knowing her friend very well. "No. You get to eat it when we ALL eat it." Sayuri said sarcastically. "Hmph!" Nancy wimphered like a little kid. "Okay, la, Nancy! We are almost done." Sayuri said. "Yay, we are going to take the cookies and ice-milk tea up fi-" Nancy didn't get to finsih. "Wait! Change into the white dress you bought before! I want to see it, and maybe we can all wear a white outfit? Because my outfit is awfully dirty from all that desert making!" Sayuri branched. " Nya, I want to eat my Tiramisu!" Nancy whined. "One." "Fine!" Nancy ran and put on her white dress. "Nahhs, okay change back to what you came in. I guess we can survive. I came here with my Tennis skirt, and a satin T-shirt!" Sayuri told the others. "But, Sakuno-chan you should change into something neater. You are dirty!" Sakuno was looking at herself. Indeed she was awfully covered in alot of flour. "H-Hai, but I didn't bring any clothes except a skirt, because of Tennis training!" Sakuno stopped. "Yup, wear that!" "But, Sayuri-senpai!" "No ifs, ands, or buts!" Sakuno said. Showing no reluctance Sakuno obeyed to her Senpai.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hai! Deserts are finished!" Screamed Tomoka so loudly that even Nancy had to cover her ears. "Tomoka, I think they'll get your point. Heehee!" Sakuno said to her bestfriend. "Okay, la. Desert is done. We have cookies, ice-milk tea and Tiramisu!" Sayuri exclaimed while winking at Fuji, the secret way.(not with the eyes. They devoulped a special code) "Sayuri can you help me give this to Ryoma all the way at the back? Fuji gave it to me and told me to give it to Ryoma, but I can't. So can you help me? Your grandma was part of it ,too. Go and say this is a girft from you!" Sayuri said. "Eto.. Me?" "Yup you!" Sayuri said sincerely.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
